


Die For You

by levijaeger104



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levijaeger104/pseuds/levijaeger104
Summary: Percy wakes up from a terrible nightmare. Nico tries to cheer him up. Percy is so head-over-heels in love with Nico because he helps him so much that he couldn't wait any longer.The title is taken from a song, "Die For You" by The Weekend.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (mentioned)
Kudos: 50





	Die For You

Percy was standing at the edge of Chaos and he was facing the large group of arai. He couldn't see Nico anywhere near him, but he could still hear him. Nico was calling out Percy's name, screaming and crying for him. Percy blindly sliced through the air at what he thought was a winged creature. He heard a gasp and quickly turned to see a body thump onto the ground. 

Nico was laying on the ground, a pool of his blood slowly seeping out of the large gash in his abdomen. Percy slumped down onto his knees beside Nico's head. 

"I didn't see you there. I thought you were farther away from me. I couldn't see you anywhere near me. Why didn't I try to look for you first? Why? I'm such a fucking idiot."

Nico raised his hand to cup Percy's cheek. "It's okay. You were only trying to stay alive. I would have done the same thing. You don't need to blame yourself." Nico's hand fell onto the ground with a quiet thud.

"NICO!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!" Percy screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto Nico's forehead.

The arai slowly started closing in on Percy and Nico, quietly whispering "It's all your fault. Nico is dead because of you. You don't deserve him. He doesn't actually love you."

* * *

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard and didn't have any idea where he was at the moment.

Percy felt a hand on his back and he jerked his head. Nico was looking up at him from his place in the bed. "Perce, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm okay now. I just need a glass of water."

Percy slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Just as he grabbed the doorknob, he head Nico whisper "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I will if you come to the kitchen with me." He heard Nico slip out from beneath the covers and pad over to him. 

"So, will you tell what your dream was about?" Nico asked quietly as he pulled himself onto the kitchen counter. 

Percy grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned on the faucet. "I was back in Tartarus. I was surrounded by the arai. Instead of Annabeth being with me, it was you. I couldn't see you, but I could hear you. I thought I had sliced through an arai but it turned out to be you. You died right in my arms and the arai were telling me that you never loved me. That I shouldn't be dating you, that I don't deserve you. I heard one say that you don't actually love me."

Nico teared up at what Percy had described. Nico had gone through Tartarus alone, so he knew what Percy was talking about. But when Percy had told him what the arai had said to him in his dream, he started to actually cry. "Percy, you can't believe anything a stupid monster says. I will always love you. You are an amazing hero. You are sweet, funny, handsome and so kind. You would never hurt anyone. I will never leave you. And if one of us doesn't deserve the other, it's me. You are so much better than me. You are so cool and amazing. I honestly don't understand why you even agreed to go on that first date with me. But I will never regret asking you out, because I have been the happiest I have ever been these past 2 years."

Percy walked over to Nico and stepped between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and placed his face in his neck. "I love you Neeks. I just don't want anything to happen to you, especially at the hands of me. I could never live with myself if I knew that I had endangered or hurt you in any way. 

Nico looked at Percy and said, "Nothing is going to happen to me. You would never allow it to happen. And the gods know that you would never hurt me. And I know that. But you need to know that I would die for you if I absolutely had to. Now, how about we make some pancakes to cheer you up?"

Percy smiled at that and said, "Can we also play music? I think that would also help to cheer me up." Percy walked into the pantry to grab the pancake mix and oil. Nico walked over to the fridge to grab the eggs and milk. They placed the ingredients on the counter and got a mixing bowl.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

The pancakes had been mixed, cooked, and eaten. Now Percy and Nico were in their living room turning on the bluetooth speaker. 

Percy pressed play and immediately started to squeal. "This is our song Nick! It was the one that played on our first date!" 

Nico listened intently to the song playing and heard that it was, indeed, their song. "Die For You" by The Weekend was playing. Nico grabbed Percy around the waist and pulled him into the middle of the living room. They slowly started to sway to the song.

Nico started to think to himself. 'This song actually relates to what I did with my feelings for Percy. I hated that I loved him because I was disgusted with myself. I could never tell him because I thought it would ruin our friendship.' Nico looked up at Percy and thought 'I do not deserve to have this beautiful human being. Percy deserves so much better than me, a creepy, weird boy.'

"You and I both know that I am the one that doesn't deserve you."

Nico's eyes widened as he realized that he had said that out loud. "Percy, I just feel like you would be happy with someone who was actually happy, not someone who has more dead friends than alive."

Percy just chuckled and said "Nico, I have been happier for these past 2 years than in my entire life. Sure, I was happy with Annabeth, but we only started dating because the entire camp expected us to. They wanted the big hero to get the girl, but I wanted the other hero. And that other hero was you. But then I got abducted, lost my memories, met you at Camp Jupiter, started to crush on you hard, got my memories back on that quest to save Death, fell in love with you because I remembered I had a crush on you before, but then I remembered that Annabeth and I were still "together". Then we fell into Tartarus and that just pushed Annabeth and I farther apart. We broke up right after the war because we felt that we would be better off as friends." He breathed in and then out harshly. "Nico, I wanted to save this for Christmas, but after the night that we just had, it can't wait any longer." Percy ran upstairs and then came stumbling back into the living room. He got down on one knee and Nico gasped. 

"I have enjoyed these past 2 years. You have been an amazing boyfriend. You have helped me so much with my PTSD, nightmares, anxiety, and depression after the war. It devastated me when I found out you had been taken by giants, and I just wanted to find you and hold you in my arms with no intention of ever letting you go again. These past 2 years, you have brought more sunlight to my life than even Apollo himself could. I hope that I can do the same for you. I hope that I can hold you and whisper how much I love you when you wake up from nightmares. I hope that I can help calm you down when you get triggered and your PTSD causes a flashback. I hope that you will let me take care of you when your depression takes a hold of your mind, body, and soul. I want to be your anchor, just like you have been mine. Nicólo di Angelo, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my husband?"

Nico was standing there with his hands covering his mouth. He could feel the stinging of tears trying to fall, but he kept blinking them away. Percy was looking up at Nico with a scared look on his face, hoping that Nico would say yes. 

"Perc-" Nico cleared his throat, hating how his voice sounded like he was on the verge of crying, even though he was. "Percy, I would love to become your husband."

Percy shot up from his spot on the living room rug and captured Nico's lips with his own. He pulled away and buried his face in Nico's neck. "I love you so much, Nick. You have no idea," he said, voice muffled by Nico's t-shirt.

"Oh, I have a vague idea of how much you love me. Your whole speech kind of gave it away," Nico chuckled. 

Nico pulled Percy out of his neck and said "Percy, I love you more than life itself. I can't wait to officially become your husband. I want you to know that these past 2 years have also been so amazing for me. It is the happiest I have been since Bianca died. When you walked into my life when I was a measly 10 years old, you were my card game come to life. You were a real live hero and I instantly fell in love with the idea of you being a hero. And then I got to know you. I grew more in love with you, not your title. After you came back and told me that Bianca had died on the quest, I was heartbroken, I felt betrayed. So I ran away. I ran away from the only guy that I had even loved because you promised you would protect her. But then I talked to Bianca during my time in the Underworld. She said that she willingly died to save everyone else. I realized at that moment that I shouldn't be mad at you anymore. Then, I got captured and put into a jar. You rescued me, then you fell into Tartarus. You came out, saved the world, and then you broke up with Annabeth. And I know this sounds really selfish, I was really jealous back then, but I was happy because I finally thought that I had an actual chance with you. We grew closer and you were the first to confess your feelings. I thought it was some cruel joke, but I realized that you actually meant what you said. When I asked you on that date, I thought you were going to realize how much of a loser I actually was and that you were going to reject me. But you responded like a 5 year old does to candy. It made me so happy. So, these past 2 years have been amazing, but I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."

* * *

1 year later

* * *

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful. Percy had been glowing in his white tux as he walked down the aisle towards his Ghost King. Nico had looked so handsome in his black tux as he waited for his Sea Prince.

The guests were now moving toward the reception hall and the newly weds were in their dressing rooms waiting to be called out onto the dance floor. 

"Introducing the lovely couple, Mr. and Mr. di Angelo!" All of the guests started to clap as the first dance song started to play. Most of the guests were a bit confused when a song by The Weekend started to play, but the couple's family and close friends all knew what the symbolization was. 

Percy and Nico floated across the dance floor as "Die For You" played in the background. Percy had his arms wrapped around Nico's neck and Nico had his hands gripped tightly on Percy's waist.

"I would die for you, Mr. di Angelo," Percy whispered into Nico's ear.

"And I for you, Mr. di Angelo," Nico murmured lovingly back.


End file.
